


Das Universum ist eine Bühne

by Squickqueen



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, Humor, Kinda, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Teasing is a sign of affection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Botschafterin Delenn bittet G’Kar um einen ganz besonderen Gefallen.





	Das Universum ist eine Bühne

„Ich soll WAS??!!“  
Delenns Haare flatterten im Wind des Gebrülls aufgeregt nach hinten. Ansonsten ließ sich die zierliche Botschafterin der Minbari nichts anmerken. Nur machte sie einen kurzen Vermerk in ihrem Gehirn, das nächste Mal ihre für Minbari so untypische Haarpracht zu einem Zopf zu flechten, bevor sie den anderen Botschaftern und Stationsmitgliedern neuartige Vorschläge unterbreiten würde. So wie der Botschafter der Narn eben, hatte bis dato nämlich jeder auf ihre Idee reagiert, was ihre braunen Haare in einige Unordnung gebracht hatte. Sie räusperte sich, faltete die Hände im Schoß und begann mit leiser, aber fester Stimme ein zweites Mal.

„Ich verstehe Ihren Unmut, G’Kar, aber glauben Sie nicht auch, daß Sie ein wenig übertreiben? Es handelt sich doch nur um ein einfaches Theaterstück.“  
„Übertreiben???!!!“ begehrte der Botschafter auf. „Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt _nicht_ auf eine Bühne stellen und mich zum Idioten ganz Babylon 5’s machen!!“  
„Aber Botschafter.“ Delenns Stimme hatte einen beruhigenden Klang angenommen. „Niemand will, daß Sie sich zum Idioten machen. Ich war zuerst auch skeptisch, aber nachdem mir Mr. Garibaldi das Stück erklärt hat, habe ich es mir doch anders überlegt. Außerdem ist es doch eine nette Idee, Captain Sheridan zu seinem Geburtstag eine Aufführung zu schenken. Und so ganz nebenbei kann es auch sehr erfrischend und beruhigend sein, einmal in eine andere Rolle zu schlüpfen.“

„AHA!! Es war also Mr. Garibaldis Idee!!“ G’Kar war aufgesprungen und stapfte ärgerlich, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, in seinem Apartment auf und ab. „Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, Botschafterin, was passiert ist, als Mr. Garibaldi versucht hat, uns die Spiele der Erde etwas näher zu bringen!“

Delenn schürzte die Lippen und blickte unschuldig an die Decke. „Nun ja“, sie räusperte sich, „um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich sie ganz amüsant. Wenn wir dieses seltsame Baseball beiseite lassen.“

„Ah ja?!“ G’Kar ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und fuchtelte alles sagend in der Luft herum. „Sie mußten sich auch nicht dieses infernalische Football antun!!“

„Oh, ich hatte den Eindruck, Sie und Botschafter Mollari hätten sich prächtigst amüsiert.“ Sie kicherte. Allerdings sah sie rücksichtsvoll davon ab, noch mehr in diese Richtung zu sagen, als G’Kar ihr einen finsteren Blick aus seinen roten Augen zuwarf. Augenscheinlich wollte er nicht mehr daran erinnert werden. Weder an die Schlägerei während des Spiels, noch an den anschließenden Aufenthalt in MedLab und Arrestzelle.

„Um was für ein Stück handelt es sich überhaupt?“, wechselte der Botschafter der Narn gekonnt das Thema.

„Oh, Mr. Garibaldi meinte, Captain Sheridan würde einen alten, englischen Dichter namens Shakespeare besonders lieben. Er hat sich also für ein Stück entschieden, das auf der Erde wohl sehr bekannt ist-“

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Romeo und Julia?“

Delenn war sichtlich überrascht. „Ja! Woher wußten Sie das?“

G’Kar zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen, in dem er geradezu versank. „Es ist mir einmal in die Hände gefallen. Nichts Großartiges, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ziemlich einfältig und vorhersehbar.“

„Ah, seien Sie nicht so streng, Botschafter. Natürlich hat es seine Schwächen, aber Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, aus welcher Zeit es stammt.“

G’Kar winkte ab. „Und Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, die anderen zu überreden, bei diesem Firlefanz mitzuspielen? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

„Es war auch nicht einfach. Ivanova hat zum Beispiel nur eine sehr kleine Rolle. Für den Fall, daß ihre Anwesenheit auf der Brücke vonnöten ist. Und Botschafter Mollari-“

„Was? Der Wahnsinnige hat sich auch überreden lassen? Ich bin entsetzt! Obwohl, was will man von einem Centauri auch anderes erwarten?“

„Ja, also Mollari. Er wollte nur unter der Bedingung mitmachen, wenn er den Helden spielen darf.“

„Ah, er spielt also die Julia?“ G’Kar konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Das amüsierte Lächeln, das Delenns Lippen umspielte, strafte ihre Worte Lügen. „Aber Botschafter, ich bitte Sie! Nein, Londo spielt natürlich den Romeo. Lyta Alexander ist die Julia.“

„Ah! Gute Wahl, sehr gute Wahl!“ Der wuchtige Narn rieb sich die Hände. „Also zuschauen werde ich auf alle Fälle. Was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen, Botschafterin? Wen stellen Sie dar?“

„Nur eine kleine Rolle. Ich bin die Gräfin Montague.“

G’Kar prustete los. „Hihihihi! Sie als Mollaris Mutter? HAHAHAHA!!“

Delenn stand ruckartig auf. „Bevor Sie solche Kommentar abgeben können, Botschafter, müssen Sie erst selbst eine Rolle spielen! Hier!“ Sie hielt dem Narn einen Packen Zettel unter die Nase. „Sollten Sie es sich anders überlegen, hier ist das Skript. Aber überlegen Sie schnell, sonst bleibt Ihnen nur eine Statistenrolle übrig!“ fügte sie hoheitsvoll hinzu und verließ sein Apartment in rauschenden Kleidern.  
G’Kar blieb alleine zurück, mit dem Script zu „Romeo und Julia“ in seinen Händen.

~Pft! Die können mir doch alle den Buckel runterrutschen! Sollen sie ihr blödes Stück doch aufführen und sich dabei lächerlich machen. Aber ohne mich!~ Trotzdem warf er einen Blick in das Script und war wenig später schon völlig darin vertieft.

***

„Horch! Sie spricht! Oh, sprich noch einmal, holder Engel!“ Die Stimme hallte laut und majestätisch durch den großen Saal.

„Ähm, Botschafter. Vielleicht ein bißchen weniger theatralisch! Sie sind kein König, nur ein armer, verliebter Jugendlicher.“ Garibaldi kratzte sich den Schädel. Seit er diese Idee mit dem Theaterstück gehabt hatte, waren ganze zwei Wochen vergangen. Vier Wochen hatte er eingeplant, aber so wie es aussah, würden sie nie eine Aufführung erleben! Der Text war dabei noch das kleinste Problem. Es haperte vor allem am Ausdruck, an der Gestik! Besonders Londo Mollari stolzierte in seiner Rolle als Romeo herum wie ein Gockel auf dem Misthaufen.

„Weniger theatra-…?? Mr. Garibaldi! Ich spiele hier die Hauptrolle! Einen jungen Heißsporn, der, allen Gefahren zum Trotz, seine Geliebte erobern möchte!“ Mit einer weiten Handbewegung wies er zu Lyta hinauf, die sich auf dem Balkon das Lachen verkneifen mußte. „Da kann man nicht theatralisch genug sein!“

„Es mag sein, daß man auf Centauri Prime so Theater spielt, aber das ist ein Erdenstück! Und ich bin der Regisseur! Also halten Sie sich bitte an meine Anweisungen!“ In den interstellaren Statuten zur Friedenswahrung mußte es doch irgendwo einen Passus geben, der es erlaubte, Botschafter anderer Rassen in Ketten zu legen, wenn sie bedeutende Kunstwerke anderer Völker verschandelten?!  
Garibaldi wischte sich fahrig übers Gesicht und zog eine Grimasse. Mollari maulte noch ein wenig herum, gab dann aber nach. Was ihn zwar nicht wirklich davon abhielt, auch weiterhin herumzustolzieren. Aber wenigstens redete er nicht mehr ganz so geschwollen!

G’Kar lehnte an einer der falschen Säulen und begutachtete die Leute dabei, wie sie mehr oder weniger peinlich über die Bühne hopsten und dümmliche Dialoge vor sich hinlaberten. Eigentlich hatte er ja keinen Zutritt, aber er war dem Sicherheitschef so lange auf die Nerven gegangen, bis Garibaldi nachgegeben hatte.  
„Aber stehen Sie mir bloß nicht im Weg herum, G’Kar!“

Und das war leichter gesagt, als getan! Mehr als einmal wäre der Narn am liebsten dazwischen gegangen, um einen der Darsteller ordentlich durchzuschütteln! Vor allem Mollari ging ihm mit seiner Herumstolziererei auf die Nerven! Das war keine Schauspielerei, das war Selbstdarstellung der übelsten Art! Aber G’Kar hielt sich zurück. Er selbst spielte ja nicht mit, also durfte er sich auch nicht über andere beklagen, auch wenn es sich dabei um einen aufgeblasenen Centauri handelte! Er war nur gespannt, wie das Stück bei der Premiere abschneiden würde. Ob die Zuschauer wohl faules Obst und Gemüse mitbringen würden? Es würde bestimmt spaßig werden, Mollari eine faule Tomate an den Haarkranz zu schmeißen.

Jetzt war Lyta an der Reihe. G’Kar fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Eine wahrhaft göttliche Frau! „O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo? Ähm…“

„Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen! Willst du das nicht, schwör‘ dich zu meinem Liebsten, Und ich bin länger keine Capulet!“, wisperte der Narn lautlos vor sich hin. Sich das zu merken konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Achselzuckend wandte er sich ab, als Garibaldi den nächsten Schreikrampf bekam. Die Premiere würde definitiv ein Erlebnis sondergleichen werden.

***

Es sollte allerdings alles anders kommen, als sich der Narnbotschafter gedacht hatte.

Er hatte es sich gerade in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht, als die Türglocke ging. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Wer auch immer zu so einer Zeit bei ihm klingelte konnte nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben. Wenn er ihn nur lang genug ignorierte, würde der spätabendliche Besucher schon wieder verschwinden.

Was er nicht tat.

Schließlich riß G’Kar der Geduldsfaden. „Verdammt noch mal! Wer ist da?“

„Ah! G’Kar! Ich wußte doch, daß Sie noch nicht schlafen.“

~MOLLARI!!!~ Der Narn konnte das schadenfrohe Gesicht des Centauris schon bildlich vor sich sehen.

„Was wollen Sie?“ knurrte er.

„Ich habe da ein kleines Problem.“ Er hüstelte.

„Sie haben schon mehr als ein Problem, Mollari!“

„Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht unfreundlich. Nein, es geht um dieses seltsame Theaterstück. Ähm, kann ich kurz reinkommen?“ Die beiden Botschafter hatten sich mittlerweile soweit zusammengerauft, daß sie sich gegenseitig besuchen konnten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, vom anderen hinterrücks ermordet zu werden. Trotzdem zögerte G’Kar. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich mit dem Centauri, seinem Erzfeind, zu tun haben.

„Bitte, G’Kar! Es ist _wirklich_ wichtig!“

Der Narn seufzte. Vielleicht war es das. Mögliche diplomatische Verwicklungen gingen durch sein Hirn. Interstellare Zusammenstöße der prekärsten Sorte. Vielleicht benötigte Mollari aber auch seine feinfühlige Hilfe bei der Formulierung eines besonders kniffligen Vertrages?  
„Kommen Sie rein!“

Wenig später saßen sie um den niedrigen Tisch, beide eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Londo haßte den Tee, aber wenn er schon die Hilfe eines Narn in Anspruch nehmen mußte, dann durfte er zumindest dessen Teegeschmack nicht in Frage stellen.

„Sie wollen, daß ich mit Ihnen den Text lerne?“

„Nun ja.“ Londo stellte die Tasse ab. „Den Romeo natürlich nicht. Aber alle anderen, mit denen er interagiert. Ich merke es mir nun einmal besser, wenn ich weiß, was die anderen sagen. Ich habe nämlich keine große Lust, mich vor allen lächerlich zu machen, nur weil ich meinen Text nicht beherrsche.“

„Oh, ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß das _sehr_ amüsant sein würde.“

Der Narn bekam einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen.

„Aber warum fragen Sie ausgerechnet mich?“

„Weil Sie der einzige sind, G’Kar, der Zeit hat. Glauben Sie mir, bevor ich ihre … Behausung aufgesucht habe, war ich bereits bei allen anderen und sogar bei denen, die mit dem Theaterstück überhaupt nichts zu tun haben. Bilden Sie sich also bloß nichts darauf ein!“

„Das würde ich nie wagen.“ G’Kar grinste breit. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich Ihnen helfe?“

Londo hatte diese Frage schon erwartet, war also nicht im mindesten überrascht. „Eine Woche Barbesuche auf meine Kosten?“

„Zu wenig! Einen Monat.“

„Einen Monat??! Das ist Wucher!! Na meinetwegen.“ Er schnaubte. „Aber wenn Sie sich mit Ihrem Text keine Mühe geben, G’Kar, dann löse ich unsere Abmachung auf!“

„Wie Sie meinen.“ Die beiden starrten sich an, nicht ganz sicher, ob dem Frieden zu trauen war.

„Gut. Dann fangen wir an. Sie spricht! Oh, sprich-“

„Jetzt noch??! Es ist mitten in der Nacht!!“

***

Und dann war der Tag der Wahrheit gekommen. Alles wuselte aufgeregt herum. Leute schrieen Anweisungen, Garibaldi brüllte gar nicht mehr, weil er seine Stimmbänder während der Generalprobe einmal zuviel überanstrengt hatte, das Bühnenbild bekam den letzten Schliff und die Akteure standen in ihren Kostümen herum und warteten ungeduldig, daß es endlich losging. Inmitten des ganzen Gewühls ragte Londo Mollaris Haarkranz wie eine Haifischflosse aus dem Wasser. Selbstsicher stolzierte er herum, ging seinen Text durch und war alles in allem der einzige Ruhepol. Wenn man vom Botschafter der Narn einmal absah, der gelangweilt dem ganz Treiben vom Bühnenrand aus zusah.

„Sie werden meinem triumphalen Schauspiel ja hoffentlich auch beiwohnen?“, hatte ihn Mollari nach der Generalprobe gefragt. „Schließlich haben Sie ja so brav mit mir den Text gelernt, da können Sie sich dann von den Früchten Ihrer Arbeit überzeugen.“

G’Kar hatte darauf nur eine Antwort gekannt: „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, bei einem groben Patzer Ihrerseits die erste faule Tomate zu schmeißen!“

Seitdem hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt.

Noch eine Viertelstunde, bevor es losging. Der Narn wollte sich gerade in den Zuschauerraum begeben, um sich dort in Ruhe einen Platz zu suchen, als plötzlich Garibaldis heisere Stimme zu hören war. Der Sicherheitschef versuchte wohl zu brüllen, aber es kam nicht mehr als ein heiseres Tröten dabei heraus.  
„Was ist los?“ stellte der Botschafter die Frage an einen gerade vorbeieilenden Statist.

„Mr. Garibaldi hat gerade einen Wutanfall. Ich glaube, die Julia ist stimmlos.“ G’Kar konnte sich ein dunkles Kichern nicht verkneifen. Das Stück hatte von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern gestanden. Aber das hätte er Garibaldi auch gleich sagen können – daß ein Centauri in der Hauptrolle nur Unglück brachte. Wahrscheinlich raufte sich besagter Centauri schon seinen lächerlichen Haarkranz!

Und wie! Der wuchtige Narn grinste breit, als er Mollaris enttäuschtes Gesicht erblickte. Er hob die Hand und winkte seinem Widersacher zu. Schon wollte er ein „Es tut mir ja soooooo leid, Mollari“ loslassen, als der Centauri plötzlich auf ihn zugesteuert kam, ihm den Arm kameradschaftlich um die Schultern legte und zu Garibaldi hinüberbrüllte: „Mr. Garibaldi??! Ich habe hier _die_ perfekte Besetzung für die Julia gefunden!“

G’Kar blieb sein Protest schier im Halse stecken. Auch überall sonst auf der Bühne herrschte abgrundtiefes Schweigen.

„Was?!“ kiekste Garibaldi. „Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Londo!“

„Und ob! Ich weiß, daß G’Kar den Text beherrscht und außerdem“, er grinste unschuldig, „kann ich mir nichts befriedigenderes vorstellen, als unseren lieben Botschafter in Frauenkleidern auf einem Balkon stehen zu sehen.“

„NIEMALS!“ begehrte G’Kar auf und wischte Mollaris Arm von seiner Schulter. „Nur über meine Leiche!“

„Sie können den Text wirklich?“, ein Funkeln hatte sich in Garibaldis Augen geschlichen, das G’Kar überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Ja! Ich meine, Nein! Ich habe das Script ein paar mal durchgelesen, aber viel zu wenig, um…“

„Das macht nichts, wir haben ohnehin einen Einsager, der ihnen über Ohrstöpsel schon weiterhelfen wird, wenn Sie Ihren Text vergessen sollten.“

„Mr. Garibaldi! Ich protestiere aufs Heftigste! Ich bin nicht dazu da, um mich vor ganz Babylon 5 zum Affen zu machen!“

„Tun Sie es doch Sheridan zuliebe.“

Jetzt kam auch noch Delenn hinzu! Hatten sich denn heute alle gegen ihn verschworen??! Der wuchtige Narn starrte von einem zum anderen, aber Hilfe fand er keine. „Sie können doch nicht von mir verlangen, ein Stück zu spielen, in dem Botschafter Mollari den Helden _und_ meinen Liebhaber spielt!!“

„Ach kommen Sie schon, G’Kar. Das ist nur ein Theaterstück! Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so verklemmt an.“

Mittlerweile schäumte der Narn vor Wut. Sich jetzt auch noch anhören zu müssen, er sei verklemmt, setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. „NA SCHÖN!! Ich werde es tun!!! Aber der erste, der sich hinterher beklagt, dem dreh ich den Hals um!! WO IST MEIN KOSTÜM???!“

„Ob wir zu weit gegangen sind?“, wagte Delenn vorsichtig zu fragen, nachdem G’Kar außer Hörweite war.

„Ach was“, Mollari zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange ich mich im Glanze des Ruhmes sonnen kann, ist mir jedes Opfer recht. Auch wenn es sich dabei um einen Narn in Fummel handelt. Aber im Ernst, wir hätten das ganze Theater vergessen können, wenn sich G’Kar quergestellt hätte. Soviel Arbeit umsonst in etwas reinzustecken, das wollten sie doch auch nicht, oder?“

Beide, Delenn und Garibaldi, schüttelten einträchtig die Köpfe. Sie mußten G’Kar dankbar sein. Hoffentlich beherrschte er seinen Text auch so, wie Londo behauptet hatte.

***

Captain John Sheridan, seines Zeichens Oberbefehlshaber auf Babylon 5, stand auf der Brücke, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, den Blick auf die Unendlichkeit des Alls gerichtet. Er hatte schlechte Laune. Und seiner Meinung nach war diese auch mehr als berechtigt. Heute war sein Geburtstag und niemand auf ganz Babylon 5 schien auch nur daran gedacht zu haben! Weder Delenn, noch Ivanova, noch Garibaldi oder einer der anderen Botschafter! Nicht einmal einen Geburtstagsgruß hatte er bekommen! Der blonde Mann gab einen unbestimmten Grunzlaut von sich.

„Sir?“

Aha! Das war ja Ivanova! Sheridan drehte sich demonstrativ nicht nach dem Commander um, als er antwortete. „Ja? Was gibt es?“ Er versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. Etwas, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.

Ivanova grinste in sich hinein, riß sich dann aber wieder zusammen. „Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Sir, aber der Botschafter der Centauri wünscht Sie _sofort_ zu sprechen.“

„Wirklich?“ Sheridan klang überhaupt nicht interessiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mollari wieder irgendwelche nichtigen Schwierigkeiten, auf die er jetzt herzlichst verzichten konnte! „Was ist es denn diesmal?“

„Nun, das übliche. Er hatte wohl wieder Streit mit G’Kar und möchte sich jetzt beschweren. Er klang sehr aufgebracht.“

„Dann sagen Sie ihm bitte…“

„Er klang _sehr_ aufgebracht“, wiederholte die Russin mit Nachdruck. Ihre braunen Augen ruhten auf Sheridans Rücken. Der zögerte und warf dann das imaginäre Handtuch. Und drehte sich auch endlich um. „Na schön, ich komme mit.“

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, Captain. Der Botschafter weigert sich, in sein Apartment zurückzukehren und wartet deshalb in einer seiner Stammbars auf uns.“ Sheridan wollte gar nicht wissen, weshalb Mollari sein Apartment nicht betreten wollte. Manchmal waren ihm die Centauri ebenso ein Rätsel wie die Vorlonen.

Als die beiden Menschen die Bar erreichten, stieß Ivanova die Türe auf und winkte Sheridan, voran zu gehen. Der Captain betrat das Dunkel des Raumes. Er fragte sich noch, warum zum Teufel es hier so dunkel war, da flammte jäh ein Scheinwerfer auf und enthüllte einen Saal voller Leute. Leute, die bei seinem Eintreten aufgestanden waren und klatschten. Ein kurzer Rundumblick sagte Sheridan, daß fast jede Spezies auf Babylon 5 vertreten war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das reichlich kitschige Banner, das über der Bühne am anderen Ende des Saales hing. „Happy Birthday“ stand da in großen, goldenen Lettern auf blauem Grund.

Ivanova grinste, als sie Sheridans perplexen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Bitte Captain, bevor Ihnen die Augen herausfallen, nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz.“ Die Russin geleitete ihren Vorgesetzten wie ein Kind an seinen Platz. Manche der Anwesenden nickten dem Captain zu, andere schlugen ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, wieder andere schüttelten ihm die Hand. Sheridan durchging das ganze wie in einem Traum. Er hatte sich kaum gesetzt, da ging das Licht wieder aus. Das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr ebbte ab, als ein einzelner Scheinwerfer die Bühne in milchiges Licht tauchte. Der rote Vorhang bewegte sich und gab schließlich Susan Ivanova frei. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Mikrophon. Geduldig wartet sie ab, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war und begann dann.

„Ich möchte sie heute alle herzlich willkommen heißen. Sie wissen, aus welchem Grund wir uns heute hier versammelt haben. Es ist ein freudiges Ereignis und ich möchte gar nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumreden. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Captain.“ Sheridan ließ sich seine Rührung bei diesen Worten nicht anmerken, als sich der Scheinwerfer auf ihn senkte und er aufstand, um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag einen tosenden Applaus entgegenzunehmen.  
„Wir haben“, so fuhr die Russin fort, als alles wieder ruhig war „lange darüber nachgedacht, was wir Ihnen schenken könnten. Mr. Garibaldi hatte dann die glorreiche Idee.“ Sie grinste verschwörerisch. „Er meinte, Sie würden eine besondere Vorliebe für einen alten Erdendichter hegen…“

Sheridan lachte plötzlich laut auf. „Nein! Sie werden doch wohl kein Theaterstück von Shakespeare aufführen?!“

Ihr Grinsen war Antwort genug, und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, verschwand sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel wurde im Saal laut. Eine Aufregung, der sich auch Sheridan nicht entziehen konnte. Er war gespannt wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Etwas regte sich hinter dem Vorhang, der gleich darauf auseinander glitt und eine Szenerie aus Pappmache, Draht und Barutensilien freigab, wie sie schöner nicht hätte sein können. Und als dann die ersten Zeilen gesprochen worden waren, war sich Captain John Sheridan sicher, das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk in seinem Leben erhalten zu haben.

***

Hinter der Bühne war ein ganz bestimmter Narn unglaublich nervös. G’Kar hätte beinahe die menschliche Angewohnheit angenommen und an den Fingernägeln geknabbert. Statt dessen begnügte er sich damit, wie ein Tier im Käfig auf und ab zu stapfen. In seinem langen Kleid auch keine einfache Sache. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen können?? Nur weil er in Sheridan einen guten Freund sah, mußte er sich doch nicht zu so einer erniedrigenden Handlung herablassen! Der wuchtige Narn hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber er hatte Angst davor, in diesem Aufzug nach draußen zu gehen. Er hätte selbst nie gedacht, daß es so schlimm sein könnte. Schließlich war er ein Krieger!  
Erst vor wenigen Minuten war Mollari mit seinem unausstehlichen Gehabe nach draußen stolziert. Das Publikum hatte gebrüllt vor Lachen. Wie würde es da reagieren, wenn _er_ die Bühne betrat?

„Seien Sie ganz ruhig, G’Kar“, waren Mollaris Worte gewesen. „Es ist nur ein Theaterstück. Also warum sollten die Leute nicht lachen dürfen?“

„Weil es eine Tragödie ist!“, hatte G’Kar gebrüllt, was dem Centauri nur ein belustigtest Lächeln entlockt hatte. Plötzlich schreckte der Narn auf. Er konnte Garibaldi wild mit den Armen fuchteln sehen und registrierte auf einmal, daß sein Stichwort schon längst gefallen war. Alles in ihm weigerte sich, da raus zu gehen, da setzten sich seine verräterischen Beine von selbst in Bewegung und trugen ihn in rauschenden Kleidern auf die Bühne. Er wollte die Augen schließen.

„Wer ist das Fräulein, welche dort den Ritter mit ihrer Hand beehrt?“, konnte er Londo hören, bevor die Welt unterging in einem Tsunami des Lachens.

***

„Sie sehen blaß aus, G’Kar.“ Diese Feststellung hätte Londo beinahe Kopf und Kragen gekostet. Aber der Narn beließ es dann doch bei einem tödlichen Blick aus seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen. „Schauen Sie mich nicht so finster an! Sie waren großartig da draußen, auch wenn Sie sich ein bißchen weiblicher geben könnten.“

„WEIBLICHER??!!“, brüllte G’Kar los.

„Na ja, niemand ist perfekt, aber Sie können ja noch üben, noch ist das Stück ja nicht zu Ende.“

Schwer ließ sich der Narn auf einen Sessel fallen. Die Rolle der Julia hatte alles übertroffen, was er bisher an Peinlichkeiten erlebt hatte. „Ich gehe da nicht wieder raus!“, knurrte er trotzig.

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon, G’Kar.“ Mollari setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm. „Den Leuten gefällt das Stück. Das Publikum liebt Ihre Julia, haben Sie das nicht bemerkt?“

Der Narn horchte auf. „Wirklich?“

„Sicher. Klar geben Sie eine gute Witzfigur ab“, G’Kar schnaubte, „aber Sie sind mit soviel Ernst und Hingabe bei der Sache, daß alles andere nebensächlich wird.“

„Wenn diese Worte von einem anderen stammen würden als Ihnen, Mollari, würde ich Sie als Kompliment auffassen.“ Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Centauris fror ein.

„Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen!“ er stand auf. „Ach ja. Strengen Sie sich bei der Abschiedsszene ein bißchen mehr an. Romeo war ziemlich enttäuscht, als ihm seine Julia nur die Hand zum Kusse hingehalten hat, anstatt ihn, dem Drehbuch getreu, richtig zu küssen.“ Mollari mußte sich ducken, um dem Stuhl auszuweichen, den G’Kar nach ihm geworfen hatte.

***

Sheridan saß in der ersten Reihe, die Hände locker über den Bauch gefaltet, die Reste einer Erdnußpackung neben sich. Ganz augenscheinlich genoß er das Spektakel. Nun gut, gerade genoß er die Pause und hoffte, daß sie schnell verging. So eine Aufführung hatte er bis dato noch nie erlebt! Er fragte sich, wie Garibaldi es geschafft hatte, vor allem G’Kar und Londo dazu zu bringen, mitzumachen.  
Noch rätselhafter war es, wie es gelungen war, die beiden Haupttrollen mit den beiden größten Streithähnen ganz Babylon 5’s zu besetzen. Sheridan grinste. Es war ein Anblick aller erster Güte, G’Kar und Londo dabei zuzusehen, wie sie auf der Bühne herumstolzierten, einer aufgeblasener als der andere und um die Gunst des Publikums heischend. Sie wirkten dabei eher wie ein altes Ehepaar, als wie frisch Verliebte. Und doch machte das alles irgendwie den Charme dieser Aufführung aus. Das beide ihren Text einwandfrei beherrschten, trug nur zum guten Niveau bei.

Als das Licht ausging fragte sich Sheridan unwillkürlich, wie Garibaldi die heikle Abschiedsszene zwischen Romeo und Julia anpacken würde. Bis jetzt hatten die beiden Hauptdarsteller alle Küsse ja irgendwie entschärft. Aber beim Abschied der Geliebten die Hand zu küssen, würde der Stimmung schon arg schaden. Sheridan grinste in sich hinein. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, daß der Narn den Centauri an seinen Mund lassen würde, wenn er schon bei Handküssen dreinblickte, als würde er Mollari jeden Moment erschlagen wollen.

Der Vorhang öffnete sich.

***

„Tag, schein‘ herein! Und Leben, flieh‘ hinaus!“

„Ich steig‘ hinab: laß dich noch einmal küssen!“

Das war der Knackpunkt.

G’Kar starrte Mollari an. Er wußte, was er zu tun hatte und was alle von ihm erwarteten. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, den Centauri, der auf der Leiter stand und zu ihm nach oben blickte, zu küssen. Die ganze Szene war so schon schlimm genug. Das Nachthemdchen, das Ehebett und jetzt sollte er diesen aufgeblasenen Centauri auch noch küssen? Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Schon merkte er, wie das Publikum unruhig wurde. Wenn er noch länger zögerte, würde das ganze Stück den Bach runtergehen.

Wie hatte er sich dazu nur überreden lassen können!!

„G’Kar!“ Es war der dreimalverfluchte Centauri, der ihn von unten giftig anzischte. „Seien Sie nicht so verklemmt! Es ist nur ein _Theaterstück_!“ Dann reckte er sich kurzerhand nach oben, legte dem Narn einen Arm um den Nacken und zog ihn in einen sanften, völlig unschuldigen Kuß. G’Kar war nicht der einzige, der die Luft anhielt, auch durch das Publikum ging ein kollektives Stocken. Alles starrte gebannt auf die Szenerie.

Ob es eine Trotzreaktion war, oder ob ihn Mollaris Enthusiasmus angesteckt hatte, wußte G’Kar hinterher selbst nicht zu sagen. Es überkam ihn ganz plötzlich und er begann, wie es sich für ein richtiges Liebespaar gehörte, den Kuß zu erwidern. Der Centauri, ganz mit seiner Rolle als Romeo verschmolzen, wich nicht aus, doch war er es, der den Kuß als erster unterbrach, einen letzten Blick auf seine Geliebte warf und dann langsam die Leiter nach unten kletterte. Julia fiel ihr Text wieder ein.

„Freund! Gatte! Trauter! Bist du mir entrissen? Gib Nachricht jeden Tag zu jeder Stunde, schon die Minut‘ enthält der Tage viel. Ach, so zu rechnen, bin ich hoch in Jahren, Eh‘ meinen Romeo ich wiederseh‘.“ Es lag so viel Trauer und Sehnsucht in der für ein junges Mädchen viel zu tiefen Stimme des Narn, daß dem Publikum das Lachen richtiggehend im Hals steckenblieb. Von weiter weg konnte man Romeo noch die Antwort geben hören: „Leb wohl! Kein Mittel lass‘ ich aus den Händen, um dir, du Liebe, meinen Gruß zu senden.“

***

„Ich muß ihnen wirklich allen herzlich danken!“ Sheridan war nach Ende des Stücks auf die Bühne gekommen, um seinen Dank auszusprechen. „Es war ein unglaubliches und ergreifendes Erlebnis. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde „Romeo und Julia“ nie wieder mit den gleichen Augen sehen können. Danke. Danke! Mehr kann ich ihnen allen nicht sagen. Und jetzt, lassen sie uns feiern!“  
Im nachfolgenden Applaus und Hipp – Hipp – Hurra bemerkte Sheridan, daß G’Kar nirgends zu entdecken war. Wahrscheinlich war dem Narn das Ganze dermaßen peinlich, daß er schnurstracks in sein Apartment zurückgekehrt war und sich dort verbarrikadiert hatte.

Und tatsächlich betrat ein hochroter Narn gerade in diesem Augenblick seine Wohnräume, um sich mit Weihrauch und viel Alkohol über die Schmach, die er erlitten hatte, hinwegzutrösten. Der Spruch „Es war nur ein Theaterstück“, den er vor dem Altar immer wieder rezitierte, half ihm auch nur mäßig. Seine Hand griff nach der Alkoholflasche, als der Türsummer ging. Wer war das nun wieder?!

„Isch bin im Moment nisch schu schprechen!“ knurrte G’Kar und merkte, daß er lallte.

„Das ist aber schade!“ erklang die feixende Stimme Londo Mollaris. G’Kar spürte ein Kopfweh herannahen. „Dabei wollte ich mit Ihnen auf unseren großartigen Erfolg anstoßen! Wir sind _das_ Thema des Tages. Jeder spricht davon.“

Die Tür zu G’Kars Apartment fuhr so plötzlich auf, daß Londo einen überraschten Schritt zurückwich. Das Bild eines betrunkenen Narn, nur mit einer Robe bekleidet, eine Flasche Alkohol in der Hand und am Türpfosten lehnend, zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Centauri.

„Scheinen Schie schtill, Mollari! Isch will nischtsch mehr davon hören!“ lallte der Narn. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Centauri zu fixieren. Noch nie war ihm dessen Haarkranz so leuchtend erschienen. Er kniff die Augen ein paar mal auf und zu, aber es wurde dadurch nicht besser. „Esch war der peinlischte Augenblick in meinem Leben, einen Schentauri, und daschu noch Schie, zu küssen!!“

„Dafür sind Sie aber ganz schön rangegangen“, gluckste Mollari. „Wirklich, G’Kar, die Zunge hätte nicht sein müssen.“ Er beobachtete belustigt, wie der Narn schaudernd die Flasche in einem Zug leerte. Dann trat er zur Seite. „Müschen wir dasch hier drauschen beschprechen?“ knurrte er und winkte Mollari nach innen.

„Danke sehr!“ flötete dieser und stolzierte an dem betrunkenen Narn nach drinnen. „Ihr Apartment könnte wirklich mal wieder einen neuen Anstrich vertragen.“ Londo drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und rümpfte beim Anblick der wuchtigen, rötlich – braunen Einrichtungsgegenstände die Nase.

„Schie können gerne wieder gehen! Niemand hat schie eingeladen!“ G’Kar hatte sich ins Sofa fallen lassen. Die Füße weit von sich gestreckt starrte er alkoholvernebelt vor sich hin.

„Ach, Sie wissen doch, G’Kar, ich lade mich gerne selbst ein.“

„Ja“, kam es gemurmelt, während Mollari dem Narn gegenüber Platz nahm. „Musch scho eine schentaurische Krankheit schein.“ Der ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern schenkte sich ein Glas ein.

„Dann würde ich sagen, auf unseren fulminanten Erfolg! Auf Shakespeare, auf Romeo und Julia und auf uns!“ Er hob das Glas, wartete, bis G’Kar mit einer neuen Flasche soweit war und prostete seinem Widersacher zu.

Es sollte ein längerer Abend werden, als beide Botschafter geplant hatten. Aber als dann G’Kar plötzlich zur Seite kippte und laut vor sich hinzusägen begann, beschloß Londo, daß es wohl jetzt genug des Guten war. Gefährlich wankend quälte er sich auf seine Füße, stolperte einmal quer durch das Apartment des Narn, riß dabei einige der leeren Flaschen um und purzelte schließlich in ein weiches Bett. Er hatte noch soviel Verstand übrig um zu wissen, daß es eine verdammt dumme Idee war, ausgerechnet im Bett eines Narn zu übernachten, da schnarchte der Botschafter der Centauri auch schon selig vor sich hin.

Als G’Kar erwachte, hatte er gerade mal eine Stunde auf dem Sofa verbracht. Er war definitiv zu alt für solche Sachen. Zeit also, ins Bett zu wechseln, bevor er sich einen Hexenschuß holte. Er bekam nur peripher mit, wie es in seinem Apartment aussah. Mehr als einmal trat er in eine Pfütze Alkohol oder rutschte beinahe auf einer Flasche aus. Murrend und knurrend schaffte er es dann doch irgendwie ins Schlafzimmer, schlüpfte dort aus seinen Pantoffeln und krabbelte dann unbeholfen unter die Bettdecke. Er merkte zwar, daß da noch jemand anderes war, aber das war ihm in seinem Zustand herzlich egal! Er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen.

***

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht, wie es schien, wurde der Narn am nächsten Morgen durch einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach aus dem Bett geworfen. Ja, auch die Narn hatten die Freuden eines Weckers entdeckt. Ebendieser Wecker, ein wahres Monstrum, ging in diesem Moment ab und ließ das Bett des Botschafters erbeben. Ein wohlgezielter Handkantenschlag ließ ihn jedoch fürs erste verstummen. G’Kar nuschelte allerhand Verwünschungen in sein Kissen.

Wie hatte er es nur vergessen können, den Wecker auszustellen?? Er wollte heute doch ausschlafen!  
Schwerfällig rollte er sich seitlich aus seinem Bett, zupfte sich die Robe zurecht, in der er, unverständlicherweise, geschlafen hatte und schlug als nächstes den Weg zum Badezimmer ein. Er mußte unbedingt mal für kleine Narns. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, daß er einfach nur furchtbar verkatert aussah. Er würde nie wieder ein Saufgelage mit einem Centauri abhalten. In allerbester Comicmanier platzten bei diesem Gedanken einige Blasen über seinem Kopf. Centauri. Da war doch was. Etwas Wichtiges, das ihm jetzt gerade überhaupt nicht einfallen woll-

Wie der geölte Blitz schoß G’Kar um die Ecke, nur um einen schnarchenden Centauri in seinem Bett zu finden. „MOLLARI!!“

Der schreckte sofort auf. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen!“ statuierte er voller Überzeugung. Dann blinzelte er mit den Augen und wandte den Kopf einem aufgebrachten Narn zu. „Oh, guten Morgen G’Kar.“ Mollaris Stimme hatte immer noch einen leicht berauschten Unterton. Er reckte sich und gähnte. „Unbequemes Bett haben Sie hier.“ Er kroch daraus hervor. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, die Arbeit ruft.“ Und wankte zur Tür hinaus.

G’Kar starrte ihm völlig perplex nach. Zwei Sekunden später tauchte der Centauri wieder auf. „Tut mir leid, ich habe mich wohl in der Tür geirrt“, kicherte er kindisch und zupfte sich einen Socken aus seinem unordentlichen Haarkranz.

„Allerdings. Das war mein Kleiderschrank!“ G’Kar griff sich an den gefleckten Kopf, als würde diese Geste alleine genügen, das immer stärker werdende Kopfweh zu vertreiben. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als auf dieses grausame Gesöff zurückzugreifen, um Müdigkeit und Kater zu vertreiben. „Wollen Sie einen Kaffee, bevor Sie gehen?“, knurrte er Richtung Mollari, der wankend vorm Spiegel stand und sich den Haarkranz ordnete.

„Ich hasse Kaffee! Aber mir brummt der Schädel dermaßen, als hätten sich viele kleine G’Kars dort eingenistet, die alle „MOLLARI!“ brüllen.“

„Was für eine befriedigende Vorstellung. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen den Kaffee vorenthalten?“ Statt einer Antwort ließ sich Londo nur seufzend in die Couch fallen. In dem er sich in der Unordnung umblickte, meinte er: „Erinnern Sie mich doch bitte daran, daß ich nie wieder mit Ihnen eine private Party steigen lasse.“

„Party nennen Sie das?“ kam es aus der Küche zurück, wo der Narn mittlerweile mit Tassen und Kaffeemaschine herumklapperte.

„Na ja, Sie haben recht, Party war das gestern keine. Wir hätten uns ein paar Tänzerinnen mieten sollen.“

„Definitiv.“

„Obwohl“, brabbelte der Centauri munter drauf los, „wenn Sie sich wieder in Ihr Juliakostüm geworfen hätten, hätten wir auch ohne Tänzerinnen jede Menge Spaß gehabt.“

In der Küche zerschellte eine Tasse auf dem Fußboden. G’Kars Kopf ruckte um die Ecke. „Ich warne Sie, Mollari! Ich bin zuwenig betrunken, um über solche Witze lachen zu können!“

„Tut mir leid.“ Plötzlich lachte der Centauri auf.

G’Kar murrte. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!“ verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ach, ich dachte gerade an gestern. Es war so erheiternd, Sie in Ihrem Kleidchen über die Bühne stolzieren zu sehen…“

„Ich bin nicht stolziert!“

„Doch, sind Sie.“

„_Sie_ sind stolziert!“

„Nein, ich bin geschritten.“

„Quatsch.“ Der Narn erschien auf der Bildfläche. Vor sich trug er ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Kanne voll Kaffee, zwei Tassen, Milch und Zucker. „Sie sind herumstolziert wie ein aufgeblasener Gockel auf dem Misthaufen.“ Er knallte das Tablett mehr auf den Tisch, als daß er es stellte. „Hier. Nehmen Sie eine Tasse und seien Sie bei Gott still!“

Schweigend schenkte er ihnen ein. Schweigend nahmen sie einen Schluck und verzogen synchron das Gesicht vor Abscheu.

„Widerliches Gesöff!“ statuierte G’Kar, während Londo schon dazu übergegangen war, vier Löffel Zucker und eine halbe Kanne Milch in seinen Kaffee zu schütten.

„Ja. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, was Commander Ivanova so gut daran findet.“ Er nippte vorsichtig an seiner neuen Mischung. „Hm, ja, jetzt geht es.“ Plötzlich grinste er breit über das ganze Gesicht. G’Kar hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung. „Machen Sie nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht, G’Kar! Finden Sie es nicht auch extremst erheiternd, wie wir beide hier so friedlich beisammensitzen und Kaffee trinken, anstatt uns gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen?“

„Sie finden in letzter Zeit alles irgendwie erheiternd, Mollari.“ Der Narn nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Ja!“ quietschte der Centauri. „Vor allem die Tatsache, daß ich den Kuß am liebsten wiederholen würde, wenn Sie, a) ein Centauri, und b) eine Frau wären.“

Er fühlte sich jäh am Kragen gepackt und hochkant zur Tür hinausgeworfen. Eine Aktion von Sekunden. Verblüfft starrte Londo die geschlossene Tür an. „G’Kar? G’Kar!!“ Er hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Türe. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Nehmen Sie doch nicht immer alles so ernst!“

„Hauen Sie bloß ab und lassen Sie sich hier nie wieder blicken!!“, war hinter der verschlossenen Tür die gereizte Stimme des Narn zu hören.

„Aber G’Kar! Sie können doch nicht im Ernst glauben, daß der Kuß“, und hier lachte er ein verharmlosendes Lachen, „mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise berührt hätte! Er stammte schließlich von Ihnen, auch wenn Sie kein schlechter Küsser sind, wie ich bedauerlicherweise zugeben muß.“

Mit einem Zischen fuhr die Türe auf. Der Centauri war darüber so überrascht, daß er einen Schritt zurückmachte. Ein höchst mißgelaunter Narn erschien in der Türöffnung, packte den anderen am Kragen und bracht ihn auf seine Augenhöhe. „Ich sage es jetzt zum allerletzten Mal, Mollari.“ Die tiefe Stimme vibrierte vor Zorn. „Wenn noch einmal ein Wort über dieses Theaterstück und allem, was dazugehört, über Ihre Lippen kommt, verarbeite ich Sie persönlich zu Kaffeeersatz!“

Londo ließ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern. „Und wenn Sie nicht gleich Ihre Finger von meinem Anzug nehmen, werde ich Sie höchstpersönlich zu ein paar Lederstiefeln verarbeiten!“  
Damit waren die Nettigkeiten fürs Erste ausgetauscht. Mit einem abfälligen Schauben stieß G’Kar den Centauri von sich, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder in seinem Apartment.

„Kaffeeersatz. Pft!“

***

Zwei Wochen gingen ins Land, oder ins All, je nach dem, ohne daß sich irgend etwas Großartiges ereignet hätte. Es war, um Sicherheitschef Garibaldi zu zitieren, richtiggehend langweilig. Vielleicht lag es an dieser Langweile, daß sich G’Kar und Londo fast jeden Tag in die Haare gerieten. Vielleicht, so dachte sich der Sicherheitschef, während er abwesend mit einem Datenkristall spielte, wollten ihn die beiden auch nur auf Trab halten und hatten eine geheime Abmachung getroffen, so viel Streß zu machen, wie ihnen möglich war.  
Und ihnen war ziemlich viel möglich.

Garibaldi seufzte. Es war so anstrengend, die beiden fast jeden Tag aufs Neue voneinander zu trennen, beruhigend auf sie einzureden, sich Schimpftiraden von beiden Seiten anhören zu müssen und so weiter und so fort. Besonders anstrengend war die Tatsache, daß es sich um Kleinigkeiten handelte. Da ging es G’Kar furchtbar auf die Nerven, daß Londo mit seinem Parfum die Luft verpestete. Andererseits hatte sich Mollari lautstark darüber beklagt, daß das Knirschen von G’Kars Lederrüstung furchtbar schmerzvoll für centaurische Ohren sei.

Mußte er sich mit so etwas herumschlagen?

In diesem Augenblick ging sein ComLink. „Hier Garibaldi. Was gibt es?“

„Chief.“ Ertönte Zack Allens Stimme. „Wir haben mal wieder ein „Botschafterproblem“.“

„Nein!“

„Doch. Ich weiß, es kommt wahnsinnig überraschend.“

Garibaldi seufzte. „Was ist es denn diesmal?“

„Sie hocken beide zufällig in der selben Bar und wollen zufällig beide denselben Schnaps. Nur gibt es davon nur noch eine Flasche.“

„Herrgott! Dann sollen sie sich die Flasche teilen!“

„Ja, das habe ich auch vorgeschlagen, aber… nun ja.“

„Wissen Sie was, Zack? Mir wird das ganze zu blöd. Lassen Sie die beiden einfach in Ruhe. Wenn sie sich gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen, nun, um so besser.“

„Meinen Sie, das ist eine gute Idee?“ Zack klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Ja. Das ist die beste Idee, die ich in den letzten zwei Wochen hatte. Garibaldi, Over and out!“

***

„Geben Sie mir die Flasche, Mollari!“

„Ich denke doch gar nicht daran! Ich habe sie zuerst entdeckt!“

„Das können Sie doch gar nicht, weil nämlich ich sie zuerst gesehen habe!!“

„Aber meine Herren!“ Das war der Barbesitzer, der sich jetzt, da sich Zack mit seiner Truppe im Hintergrund hielt, verzweifelt bemühte, die beiden Streithähne wieder zu beruhigen.

„Seien Sie still!“, kam es dem armen Mann gleich doppelt entgegen gebrüllt. Wenigstens waren sich die beiden Verrückten in dieser Sache einig.

Mollari warf die Flasche mit dem edlen Tropfen in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. „Sie wollen sie? Dann holen Sie sie sich doch!“ mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ zu G’Kars absoluter Überraschung mit schnellen Schritten die Bar.

„Bleiben Sie sofort stehen!“ brüllte er und machte sich auf die Verfolgung des gemeinen Schnapsdiebes. Es war nicht weiter schwer, den Centauri in der Menge ausfindig zu machen. Ein Hai in einem Goldfischteich wäre nicht weniger aufgefallen. So rasch es die Menge zuließ, schob sich der Narn immer näher an den Centauri heran, der plötzlich die Richtung wechselte und auf einen der Aufzüge zusteuerte.

Ha! Was war das nur für ein Idiot! Einmal im Aufzug, saß der Einfallspinsel in der Falle! Er mußte sich nur beeilen. G’Kar ging jetzt nicht mehr schnell, er rannte. Er überlegte gar nicht, wie peinlich sie beide sich im Grunde genommen anstellten, er wollte nur um keinen Preis dem Centauri gegenüber klein beigeben und ihm den Schnaps überlassen. Jetzt hatte er den anderen beinahe erreicht. Schon türmte sich dessen Haarkranz wie eine Welle vor seinen Augen auf, da glitt die Türe zum Aufzug beiseite, Mollari sprang hinein, schlug auf den Knopf und beobachtete genüßlich, wie sich die Türe schloß.

G’Kar würde es nicht mehr schaffen. Er grinste diebisch und entblößte dabei seine Eckzähne. Schon wollte er triumphierend die Flasche heben, da hechtete der Narn plötzlich nach vorne. Knapp hinter ihm schloß sich zischend die Türe. G’Kar rollte sich über den Boden ab und prallte mit aller Macht gegen den zur Salzsäule erstarrten Londo. Beide wurden durch die Wucht des Aufpralles nach hinten gegen die Aufzugswand geworfen. Die Flasche entglitt dabei Londos Händen und rollte klirrend über den Boden.  
Das nächste, woran sich Londo erinnern konnte, waren G’Kars Lippen auf den seinen. Im ersten Moment war er geschockt, im zweiten furchtbar wütend und im dritten ertappte er sich dabei, wie sein Körper auf den Narn reagierte.

G’Kar hatte seine Hände unter Londos Kiefer geschoben. Beinahe grob hielt er ihn so in Position, während er ihn küßte. Ein verwundertes Gurren entkam ihm, als der Centauri den Mund nach überraschend kurzer Zeit öffnete und der fremden Zunge Einlaß gewährte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß sie sich auf diese Art küßten, aber wie war es doch jetzt um so vieles schöner, als damals im Theaterstück!

G’Kar fühlte sich am Kragen gepackt und ehe er sich versah, zog ihn der Centauri enger an sich. Es war wie ein unterschwelliges Kräftemessen. Sie hatten sich wieder, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, gegenseitig an der Gurgel.

Londo versuchte gerade nicht sich vorzustellen, was er hier gerade mit seinem Erzfeind trieb, aber das wäre ohnehin unmöglich gewesen. Sein Gehirn hatte im Moment auf Sex geschalten und da war es meistens nicht besonders rege. Ihm entrang sich ein hungriges Stöhnen.  
Seine Worte waren nicht übertrieben gewesen, als er G’Kar einen guten Küsser genannt hatte. Einmal, so konnte sich der Centauri dunkel erinnern, hatte G’Kar mit seinem Erfolg bei Frauen geprahlt und gemeint, das würde an seinen animalischen Wurzeln liegen. Damals hatte Londo nicht ganz kapiert, was sein Widersacher damit gemeint hatte, aber nun, in diesem Augenblick, da sich eine weiche Zunge und feste Hände über seinen Köper hermachten, verstand er nur allzugut.

„G’Kar“, gelang es ihm irgendwie, zwischen zwei Küssen herauszubringen. Seine Stimme zitterte und war mehr Hauch als alles andere. G’Kar ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht weiter in seinem Tun aufhalten. Neugierig glitten seine Hände, die wie immer in ledernen Handschuhen steckten, über den ihm fremden Körper. Beinahe belustigt funkelten seine roten Augen, als er seine Hände unter die schwere Jacke des Centauris schob und diesen zu einem hastigen Luftschnappen animierte. Der Narn wußte genau, was sich unter dem dünnen Stoff des Hemdes verbarg, er konnte die Tentakeln spüren, wie sie zuckten, alle sechs.

„G’Kar!“ Diesmal war Mollaris Stimme lauter und es war unmöglich für den Narn, sie wie das erste Mal zu überhören.

„Was ist?“ G’Kars Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst. Samtig, fast gurrend und mit einer unmißverständlichen Ungeduld unterlegt. Londo war nicht im mindesten überrascht.

„Sie hätten sich auch einen anderen Ort aussuchen können. Wir halten doch gleich wieder!“ Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an und sein Haarkranz schien elektrisch aufgeladen zu sein. An seine armen Tentakeln, die unter seinem Hemd pulsierten und langsam keinen Platz mehr hatten, wollte er gar nicht denken. G’Kars Zärtlichkeiten waren auch nicht gerade dazu geeignet, sie zu beruhigen.

„Wer behauptet denn so was?“ Das Grinsen, welches die kantigen Züge des Narn plötzlich zierte, erweckte in dem Centauri eine erwartungsvolle Erregung, die er persönlich schon fast als peinlich empfand.

Noch bevor er etwas auf die Worte G’Kars erwidern konnte, hatte dieser auch schon die Notbremse gezogen. Durch den Aufzug ging ein Ruck, der die beiden wieder wild durcheinanderkugeln ließ. Sie kamen aufeinander zu liegen, hatten ihre Hände schon auf dem Körper des anderen, noch bevor der Aufzug richtig stand. Schnapsflasche und rotes Warnlicht wurden völlig ignoriert, während die beiden mit einem glühenden Begehren übereinander herfielen, das keiner von ihnen je für möglich gehalten hätte.

***

„Es war nur ein Versehen, Mr. Garibaldi!“ Londo fuchtelte mit den Armen herum. „Wirklich. Wir beide waren in eine kleine Rauferei verwickelt, wissen Sie, und da hat G’Kar eben versehentlich die Notbremse gezogen.“

Garibaldi hätte der Geschichte vielleicht Glauben geschenkt, aber das breite Grinsen, das sowohl Londos als auch G’Kars Gesicht zierte, sprach eine ganze andere Sprache.

„So so, ein Versehen.“

„Ja. Und es war ja auch nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr?“, schaltete sich plötzlich der Narnbotschafter ein. „Der Aufzug hing ja nur eine Stunde fest. Das geht doch.“

„Ja, ich frage mich immer noch, wie sie beide es geschafft haben, sich solange nicht gegenseitig umzubringen.“ ~Schade, eigentlich.~ Aber das sagte er nicht laut.

„Wir haben uns, ähm, arrangiert.“

„Und uns anderweitig die Zeit vertrieben.“

„Ja, mit singen. War sehr amüsant.“

Das hier etwas faul war, dazu brauchte Garibaldi keinen sechsten Sinn. Aber im Moment konnte er den beiden nichts anhängen. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung scheuchte er sie nach draußen.

***

„Was nun?“

„Ich hätte hier noch die Schnapsflasche. Wir hatten ja leider keine Zeit, sie zu köpfen.“ Mollari kicherte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie so lustig daran finden! Ich kann mir immer noch nicht erklären, was über mich gekommen ist! Ich meine, stellen Sie sich das doch mal bildlich vor! Ich und Sie treiben es in einem Aufzug! Das Ganze ist einfach nur noch peinlich. Lassen Sie mich am besten einfach in Frieden und die Sache hat sich. Ich kann auf ein zweites Mal gern verzichten!“ Der Narn war rot über alle Flecken.

„Das hat vorher aber anders geklungen! Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Sie so etwas geplant hatten, wäre ich auch nicht in diesen Aufzug gestiegen!“ Hier hielt der Centauri inne. „Statt dessen“, er grinste „hätten wir es uns in meinem kuscheligen Bett gemütlich machen können. Aber ihr Narn habt ja in allen Dingen einen seltsamen Geschmack!“

„Ja, vor allem in der Wahl unserer Bettgenossen, wie es scheint. Sie waren also nicht wirklich überrascht, daß es dazu gekommen ist?“ G’Kar beäugte Londo mißtrauisch.

„Sagen wir so, ich hatte etwas in der Art geplant. Was meinen Sie, warum ich so darauf bestanden habe, daß Sie die Julia spielen?? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte Sie, einen Narn, geküßt, wenn ich nicht irgendwelche Hintergedanken gehabt hätte? Allerdings war ich überrascht darüber, daß Sie die Initiative ergreifen. Eigentlich wollte nämlich ich der Eroberer sein.“

G’Kar sagte nichts. Er mußte dem Centauri ja nicht auf den Haarkranz binden, daß er seit dem verfluchten Theaterstück ein lüsternes Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte. Mollari war auch nicht gerade das, was man einen schlechten Küsser nennen konnte. Er lachte tief in seiner Brust.  
„Und deshalb: in Frieden lassen! Ha! Damit Sie nach zweiwöchiger Abstinenz wieder über mich herfallen können wie ein hungriges Tier? Nein danke, das war einmal Schock genug.“ Mollaris Augen funkelten schalkhaft.

„Schock! Das ich nicht lache! Wenn es nach Ihnen gegangen wäre, hätten Sie ja am liebsten gleich alle, alle _sechs_ benutzt!!“ Jetzt war es an Londo, rot bis in die Haarspitzen zu werden.

„Seien Sie doch still! Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, daß ich es hier scheinbar mit einem Naturtalent zu tun habe?“

„Ach das“, der Narn hüstelte, „reden wir nicht mehr darüber.“

Ihre Schritte hatten sie bis vor das Apartment des Centauribotschafters gelenkt. „Was ist jetzt? Soll ich den Schnaps etwa alleine trinken?“

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, helfe ich Ihnen natürlich dabei.“

„Ich _bestehe_ darauf. Wir köpfen die Flasche, besaufen uns sinnlos, schmeißen Vir raus und dann werden wir sehen, was uns noch so alles einfällt.“

„Ich hätte da noch ein Juliakleid anzubieten.“

„Ah, G’Kar, mit Ihnen wird es wirklich _nie_ langweilig! Einen besseren Widersacher kann man sich nicht wünschen.“

„Wie wäre es mit Bettgenosse?“

Darüber dachte Londo Mollari einen Moment lang nach. Lange genug, um das Apartment zu betreten, die Flasche zu öffnen und es sich zusammen mit einem gewissen Narn auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen. „Nein, mir gefällt Widersacher besser.“

„Sie sind wirklich unmöglich!“

„Ich weiß.“

„Müssen Sie immer das letzte Wort haben?“

„Natürlich.“

Vir fand es wenig später einigermaßen befremdlich, als ihm niemand die Türe öffnete und statt dessen nur irres Kichern nach draußen drang. Klang beinahe so, als würde sein verehrter Botschafter wieder einmal eine Orgie feiern. Darauf konnte der schüchterne Attaché verzichten. Mal sehen, ob er Lennier nicht auf einen Virgin Colada einladen konnte.

~ENDE~


End file.
